


Bloodstream

by Nerdy_glasses



Category: Sherlock (TV), Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_glasses/pseuds/Nerdy_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first memory John has from his childhood is of snow..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from maroon 5 song... It was actually the first thing that came to my mind and if you guys can suggest something else feel free to do so.. I might just change this title.   
> Update : The old title seemed fine to me UNTIL I heard 'Bloodstream' by Ed Sheeran... This song just seems perfect!  
> If you haven't heard it yet, please please please go youtube it NOW! He has recently released the video too..

The first memory John has from his childhood is of snow.. 

He is about six years old and stands in the middle of all that snow. But for some reason he doesn't feel very cold. Everything in his surroundings is white and sparkling. But no traces of human life can be seen anywhere. John is all alone in this snowy desert but has no idea of who he is or how he got to this place.

All of a sudden, John finds himself face to face with a man. The man only looks human but his behaviour is like an animal. He is salivating at the sight of John and his canines so long that they look like fangs. The man's eyes are manic - with a glint of madness and thirst for blood. 

The man comes very close to John in the blink of an eye and leans down. John is so scared that he can't even move. He tries to shout for help but he can't even open his mouth. Sweat breaks on his forehead and he just stands there in shock, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the attack...

An attack which never comes. When John opens his eyes after a few seconds his attacker is lying limply in the snow. A pale skinned, dark haired man- boy really (he is taller than John but definitely not an adult), is standing between the body and John. The man turns and kneels down in front of John. His pale eyes are unexpectedly kind. He takes off his coat and wraps it around John's shoulders.

He is holding John's hand and taking him somewhere. John should be scared of him. Especially after seeing the blood spattered on the boy's neck and collar. But he isn't. This boy has an aristocratic air around him. Bit he still went out of his way to save John's life.

When John has gathered enough courage to ask him where they are going, he just smiles sadly and tells John that they are going to a place where John will be safe. 

A while later ( it could be minutes or hours, John doesn't really know) they reach a small house.

A dark haired man with kind eyes invites them in. He lets John have a bath and later wraps him in warm clothes. 

This man - Greg Lestrade and John's companion talk quietly about something. After the discussion is over, they tell John that from then on he is going to live with Greg.

John is fine with that. But he starts to panic when his saviour starts to leave.

He runs, hugs his knees and starts crying for the first time that night. 

" Please don't leave me alone! Please stay! I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to forget me. Please"

The boy kneels and gently wipes John's tears hugging him. 

" I am very sorry John but I cannot stay here. But I promise I'll come to visit as often as I can. Please John, I don't want to leave either. But this is necessary. Will you do this for me? "

John started sobbing again, "Will you really come when I need you?"

" Every single time, John."

"You promise you won't forget?"

"Never! Its not possible for me to forget you , John."

" But how do I call for you? I don't know your name..."

" It is Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes." With this reply the boy reluctantly removes the blond from g. 

When he finally gets out of the door, then only Sherlock allows the silent stream of tears on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

John groans, pulls the blanket tightly around himself and blindly reaches for the alarm clock. Its 6.20 am. He has exactly 10 minutes to get ready and report to Greg. But he had to stay up quite late last night to catch up on the school work. So he is nowhere near properly rested. ''This is what you get when you sign up for prefect/volunteer duties,'' he grudgingly thinks while finally getting up and running to the bathroom. But it wasn't like John had much of a choice in the matter. He actually had three different reasons for accepting it. He couldn't possibly refuse when Greg had all but begged him to take on this responsibility. 

He runs quickly and reaches Greg's office at 6.35. Mary and Greg are both waiting for him there.

"You are late, Johnny. Better be careful next time if we don't want to be accused of slacking off by Greg," Mary greetes him. 

"I'm sorry, okay. This won't happen again. Besides 5 minutes don't make that of a difference. No one's going to accuse us of anything," John replies while catching his breath. 

"That's enough, the two of you. Now finish your tea and toast and get to work,'' Greg scoldes them lightly.

It has been 6 years ( 4 years after John started living with Greg) since Mary Morstan has come to live with them as well. They are of same age and have grown up together. Mary is also a prefect along with John. 

Greg is like a father to both of them. But he never lets them call him anything other than 'Greg' (or Headmaster when they are in school).

The three of them live in the campus of Baskerville Academy - a boarding school started by Greg himself.

Their job as prefects is to make sure that there is no indiscipline in school and generally no one gets in trouble. But their most important task is to make sure that students of Day Class and Night Class don't really interact. 

Day and Night Classes  are an exclusive feature of Baskerville Academy. Students from Night Class are extremely intelligent, gifted and very beautiful - which obviously makes them incredibly popular among the Day Class students. 

So it is John and Mary's most important task to make sure that exchange of classes between both the student categories takes place without incident. A task which is NOT made easy by the shameless 'fangirling' and also 'fanboying' done by Day Class students and also Mary's hatred for every student in Night Class. John has to act like a buffer between Mary and them, which is one of the reasons he has agreed to do this.

The second being only Greg, John and Mary know the truth about the Night Class, they have to do this job. This is a great responsibility because students of Night Class are not ordinary. They are young vampires coming from different aristocratic families. So if one of them acts like a spoiled brat and even momentarily loses control, Greg's school will have to be shut down. 

These young vampires behave only because of the representative of Night Class. He is a pureblood vampire. From one of the oldest families at that. Every student knows not to mess with him because if you anger him, it may spell doom for not only you but also your family.

His name is Sherlock Holmes.

And if the third reason John accepted this job is on the off chance of being noticed and acknowledged by the one constant person in his life since he was a kid, who can blame him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone has read the manga, they may notice that here the characters are :  
> John = Yuki  
> Mary = Zero  
> Sherlock = Kaname
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story :)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a crossover between Sherlock and Vampire Knight - a manga I read a couple of years ago. I plan to base this fic very loosely on the manga - Vampire Knight. So the plot may or may not turn out like the original story. Also it has been a very long time since I read it. So I might just change a few minor plot details if I can't remember something. I hope you readers won't mind...
> 
> Feel free to share your opinion. Your comments are always welcome.


End file.
